Pokemon Dyron Journey
by GenesisResist
Summary: Pleaze note: this will not be updated regularly, only a few times a month. This is about a Pokemon Trainer making his way through the Dyron region.


**Chapter 1: Those First Steps**

Gale stood in the high-tech lab. His red hair, standing out from the rest of his black hair, made a zig-zag shape. Beside him, a girl, slightly shorter than him, leaned on her right leg to get better balance. Gale was getting annoyed with the professor's absence. How long did it take to pick up a suit case in another room?

The door behind him slid open on its own. The girl and he turned around to find another teen enter the laboratory. The teen that recently entered had a Pikachu on his shoulder. He also had raven-black hair and brown eyes that fit his thin body. He wore a white baseball cap with a symbol that somewhat resembled a Pokéballs. He wore an unzipped jacket with a pale yellow shirt underneath.

The unpunctual professor opened the door from his office and came into the main lab. "Oh. Hello Ash. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Professor Ebony." He set down the suitcase in his right hand and held out his right hand for Ash to shake. Ash quickly shook hands with him. "Professor Oak told me you would be arriving here sometime in the next month, but I didn't expect you so soon." He picked up the briefcase again and walked over to the desk in front of Gale.

"I didn't want to waste anytime getting here Professor," Ash spoke with a bit of an apologetic voice, not to be taken seriously. He stood there chuckling awkwardly for a little bit and then decided to let the professor get on with business.

"I think you all know why you're here: to get a starter Pokémon for the Dyron region." He opened the briefcase revealing three Pokeball tops. They were shiny and red. There was one for each of the trainers standing before him.

He picked up one of the Pokéballs and said, "This is the Grass-type starter, Balade." He pressed the button on the center of the containment mechanism, releasing a sleeping Pokémon. The Pokémon looked like a mole with sharp claws and a thistle growing out of its back. It had the nose of a ground hog instead of a mole's nose.

"Now, I introduce Volire, the Fire-type starter." Yet again, the professor pressed the button, and an inquisitively shaped Pokémon. It had a round head with pointed cheeks, and as if it weren't interesting enough, it had four bulb shaped figures off its head and a flame on its top. The bulbs on its head were similar to the one as its tail. Its orange-yellow color complimented the scarlet details.

"Last but not least, the Water-type starter." For the final time, the Professor clicked the button and a Pokémon came out. "This is Phantel." An elephant Pokémon appeared on the ground running in circles. It was light blue and its face was an ivory color. Its trunk was still short, due to its youth. Its tail was about the same length as its trunk, but the hairs at the end of its tail were red. It chased its tail happily.

The Professor spoke to Gale, "Since you were here first, it's only fair that you get to choose your Pokémon first." He looked into Gale's eyes. "Which Pokémon would you like to have? This is a very important decision, so choose wisely."

Gale had been waiting for this moment his whole entire life ever since his dad introduced him to his Pokémon. He thought back to that day with great happiness.

*Flashback*

Gale was five that morning when his father called for him, "Gale! I have some people here that I'd like you to meet!" Gale, being an energetic, young whippersnapper, ran to meet his father and jump into his strong arms to receive a bear hug. "Gale. I'd like you to meet some things very special to me. Are you ready?" His father asked Gale very gently; he didn't want to force the child into something.

Gale just nodded slowly, his mind racing to think of all the things his father could show him.

Gale's father slowly pulled out a sphere from behind his back. "This is a Pokéball, Gale." He carefully showed it to his son the mechanism that held a Pokémon within. Gale's eyes widened in awe of the mysterious Pokéball. "The Pokéball itself isn't what I wanted to show, it's what's inside them."

"You have more of them Daddy?" The inquisitive Gale asked the question quite cutely.

"Oh yeah! I might have forgotten to tell you I have more than one." Gale's father went into an all-out bellow. "But yes son, I do have more. C'mon out, Shineon!" The man pressed the bottom on the Pokéball, and a Pokémon introduced with a white glowing light. Gale pressed his face into his father's arm out of sacredness. Gale looked back to see one of the most beautiful Pokémon he had ever seen.

The Pokémon had long body and long ears like all the Eevee evolutions did. Its fur was white with pale yellow paws, tail tip, and ear tips. Around its neck, a bright yellow ribbon sat in a very poofy manner. "You see, Gale. I wanted to show you Shineon, my first Pokémon _ever_, today because I hope that one day you'll start your own journey and meet lots of Pokémon.

"I will Daddy. I promise."

*End Flashback*

"Balade, I choose Balade." Gale stared at the sleeping Pokémon with great hopes. Balade, realizing that its name was called, opened its eyes hazily. Stumbling at first, the Pokémon walked over to its new trainer. Gale picked up the small Pokémon, careful not to prick himself on its thistle.

"Here, Gale. This is the newest, updated Pokédex." Professor Ebony handed Gale a white hand-held device with mint green designs covering it. He slid it open revealing a screen and a keyboard. He held it up and pressed the "on" button. Gale then held the Pokédex in front of Balade. A picture of Balade showed up on the screen, showing the Pokémon in different positions.

_Balade, the Thistle Pokémon. During its first evolution, it mostly sleeps to build strength. _Gale closed the Pokédex and looked up. "Thanks Professor." He held out his hand but was ignored. By that time, he had already given the girl, apparently named Belle, the Fire-type starter and the Pokédex. Phantel proudly pranced over to Ash, who bent down to pet the small elephant. He stood back up to receive the newly updated Pokédex.

"Here are five Pokéballs for each of you, so you can catch some Pokémon of your own." The Professor handed each of us five shrunken Pokéballs that Gale shoved in his backpack. Gale headed for the door but was beaten there by the energetic Ash.

"See ya' Professor," they said weirdly in unison. Ash opened the door and left, holding it open for Gale. Gale looked back, seeing Belle talk to Professor Ebony, before dashing. Gale ran quickly towards the Pokémon Center to pick up supplies for his journey. He looked around for the building with a red rooftop, finding it with ease.

Gale entered the building from the manual doors. He walked over to the Pokémart section of the Pokémon Center. The man behind the corner said, "May I help you with something?" He sounded polite.

In the same manner, Gale responded, "Um, yes, I would like five Potions, please." He looked at the counter to see that his order was already there. Pleasantly surprised, Gale said, "Oh, thank you." He paused shortly, "How much would that cost."

"First round's on the house." The man was generous. "I think I know a new Pokémon Trainer when I see one." He smiled gently. Gale left through the automatic doors, pensive in thought.

Without realizing it, Gale walked straight into the tall grass. He continued to walk through the thick grass, starting the first steps of what would be a long journey through the Dyron region.


End file.
